


Sharing is Caring

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beltane, Flirting, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Potions, Severus Snape Lives, Threesome, implied bottom harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: After speaking up for them at their trial, Draco and Severus begin to see Harry in a new light, but see little of him until Harry is made to join their Potions laboratory to improve his skills for the Auror course. Flirting ensues.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/gifts).



> Written as a gift for the HDS Beltane exchange :)
> 
> Lomonaaeren, I was a little bit terrified when I got you as my giftee because I adore your works and I think you're a brilliant author--so much intimidation xD But I'm also honoured I got to write a gift for you, and I really hope you enjoy it ♥ I tried to go for something a bit more light-hearted, and this is the first time I've written Severus in a romantic role so I hope I got him right.

**May 1998**

The metal shackles dug into Draco’s wrists, and he twisted them uncomfortably. 

“Don’t fidget, Draco,” Severus said from his own shackled-down chair beside Draco. “It makes you look nervous, and the Wizengamot will feed off that.”

Draco glowered at Severus for talking to him as though he were a child, but straightened his back and sat still regardless. He turned his glare to the crowd of witches and wizards sat in the stalls, ready to judge them for crimes they’d committed under duress. 

There was no sympathy on the faces of the jury, and Draco had heard they’d been ruthless, but he was still holding out hope he wouldn’t get sent to Azkaban. House arrest he could handle, but the thought of being locked away with nothing but insane inmates and Dementors for company made him want to cower like a child behind his mother’s legs. 

“Here commences the trial of one Draco Abraxas Malfoy, and Severus Toby Snape,” the wizard in charge of the trial announced. He had told them his name, but Draco hadn’t listened. 

The man proceeded to list the crimes that Draco and Severus were accused of, making sure to highlight _just_ how heinous both of them truly were.And it wasn’t that Draco disagreed he’d done bad things, but rather he thought there was a lot more to it than simply him deciding to do bad things for the thrill of it. 

The trial leader’s words faltered as the doors to the courtroom opened, and none other than Harry Potter entered. And trust Potter of all people to make such a dramatic entrance, completely interrupting court proceedings as if he thought himself above the law—and considering he’d literally flattened Gringotts after breaking into it, and had yet to face charges, it would appear the Ministry also thought Potter to be above the law. 

Draco glanced at Severus, who was watching Potter with an impassive expression, never showing his true thoughts, as always. 

Potter was still a bit of a wreck, in Draco’s opinion. He was too skinny, and his hair too straggly, still not recovered from spending months in hiding, on the run from the Dark Lord. Yet despite his small and run-down appearance, the Wizengamot members looked overjoyed to see him. 

“Mr Potter!” the Head Wizard said brightly. “How can we help you? You’re thinking of joining the Aurors, yes? Here to see a live trial in action?”

“Actually, I came to give evidence in support of Malfoy and Snape,” Potter said smoothly, eyeing the courtroom with distaste. “I know the Ministry isn’t fond of giving fair trials, but it’s probably better of offer a fair one every now and then.”

The jury’s faces fell, and it was Draco’s turn to grin. It turned out when it wasn’t directed at him, Potter’s sarcasm and snark was almost a turn on to watch. 

“First of all,” Potter began, folding his arms across his chest and tapping his foot on the marbled floor impatiently. “I don’t see why you’ve brought Draco Malfoy to trial in the first place. He’s only just turned eighteen, and aside from taking the Dark Mark he hasn’t participated in any of Voldemort’s crimes directly. He wasn’t able to kill Albus Dumbledore, and he lied about my identity to Death Eaters and Snatchers which saved my life. His family guided him down a bad path, and though that shouldn’t be excused, Azkaban should also be out of the question. Draco needs to be given a chance at redeeming himself, and have one last chance at proving he can change for the better, which I believe he can.”

Draco felt his throat tighten, and his wet eyes met Potter’s fierce gaze for a second; Potter’s expression softened as he looked at Draco, and he gave him a reassuring smile.

“And as for Severus Snape,” Potter continued. “Are you all idiots? Severus Snape has been a spy for the Light Side for _years_. He didn’t murder Albus Dumbledore, but rather euthanised him at his request following a terminal poisoning at Voldemort’s hands, he saved my life more times than I can count, and he tried to manipulate the Carrows as best as he could to try and lessen the torture than inflicted on Hogwarts students over this last year. Do you think really think Voldemort would have set a venomous snake like Nagini on Snape if he’d truly been loyal to him?”

Draco glanced at Severus who had his head held high and defiant, the silvery scars left by Nagini like jagged streams down his neck. He’d have died had Granger not been so quick-thinking in healing the wounds. 

Potter and his friends had indeed saved Draco and Severus in the Battle of Hogwarts, and as the jury declared them not guilty and cleared of all crimes, it appeared that Potter had saved them once more. 

**August 1998**

Draco sipped on his Mimosa, fluttering his lashes over the rim of his glass at the dark-haired twink eyeing him up from across the bar. 

“What a surprise,” Severus said from beside him, nursing a Martini. “Anyone who knows you could guess you’re into brunettes.”

Slender, shaggy-haired brunettes, to be specific. Green eyes didn’t hurt either. 

Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably. “It’s not like I’m actually going to fuck him. You’re the slut here, not me.”

Severus raised a brow. “At least I’m enjoying myself, Draco. Perhaps you ought to try it.”

Some might find it strange that Draco was enjoying cocktails in a Muggle gay bar with his old professor, but Draco would say “fuck you,” to those people. War brought people together in the strangest ways, it turned off. 

“Piss off, old man,” Draco retorted. “I may be trying to redeem myself, or whatever pretty shit Potter called it, but I’m not going to lower my standards enough to fuck… _their_ kind.” 

Severus froze, staring at something over Draco’s shoulder. “My, my. What are your standards like regarding _him_?”

Draco spun around, almost spilling his Mimosa down himself as he startled at the sight of a smiling Harry Potter walking towards the bar. 

Potter looked a lot more healthy than when Draco had seen him last, still skinny but not skeletal, and though his hair was still long, it was relatively styled and looked like it would feel fantastic being tugged between Draco’s fingers. 

Potter’s long legs were clad in skin-tight jeans which emphasised the curve of his arse, and when Draco looked back at Severus, he could see that even he was savouring the sight. 

“Not bad, hmm,” Draco purred. “So long as you don’t have to listen to him talk.”

Severus snorted. “If there was a way to stop him talking, I’d have done it years ago.”

Potter turned away from the bar, politely declining the attention of a middle-aged bear who had immediately pounced on him. Potter was certainly getting a lot of notice from the regulars; young, cute, fresh meat always went down well. 

Not that Draco would ever let Potter—or Severus—know he considered Potter to be cute. 

Draco startled as he realised Potter was staring right back at him, green eyes wide but intrigued. Potter’s gaze flickered to Severus, and his eyes widened even further. 

“Ten Galleons says he’ll come over,” Severus said into his glass.

“No way! We both know he’s going to.”

Draco was indeed glad he didn’t take the bet, because Potter started to make a beeline towards them. 

“What are you two doing here?” Potter asked as he approached them, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. 

“The same as you, I suspect,” Severus said dryly. “For good alcohol and good sex.”

Draco smirked as Potter choked and spluttered. Severus could have quite the filthy mouth once he was out of the Hogwarts dungeons. 

To Draco’s surprise, Potter quickly recovered. “Any recommendations? For the alcohol or the sex?”

“I can recommend a drink, but I don’t think we share the same taste in men, Potter,” Draco said. “Severus and I prefer to _do_ the fucking, but you strike me as the type who likes to _be_ fucked.”

Draco had no idea about Potter’s sexual preferences, but the way his cheeks coloured made Draco believe he had guessed correctly. 

Despite his embarrassment, Potter managed a smirk. He glanced between Severus and Draco. “Well, feel free to send any good tops my way.”

He sauntered off after that, and if Draco spent too long staring at Potter’s retreating arse, Severus didn’t say anything.

Probably because he was watching Potter’s arse too, the old pervert, Draco thought. Good on him though; they both deserved a bit of enjoyment at least once in a while.

**February 1999**

Draco paused, looking up from the bubbling potion as he heard a knock at the door. He looked over at Severus, who was scowling deeply at the interruption. 

Nobody ever bothered them in their Potions laboratory at the Ministry. They made their Potions upon request for whichever department wanted them, and dropped them off after-hours, making as little human contact as possible. It suited both of them, plus the rest of the Ministry workers.

"Ignore it; they'll go away," Severus said, returning to his potion. 

The knock sounded again, louder this time, and Draco had a feeling the person wasn't going to give up any time soon. He sighed, setting his potion under a stasis before getting up to answer the door.

He was surprised to see Potter waiting the other side of it, clad in the purple uniform that all Auror trainees wore. Potter was frowning, and it took Draco a moment to realise that Potter was waiting for Draco to greet him. 

Draco's lips curled."Those Aurors are wicked, huh? Making all the Juniors run their errands for them."

"I'm not running errands," Potter said hotly, looking past Draco to glare at Severus. "Robards sent me here."

Severus still didn't look up, pretending to carry on working. Draco could tell from the tension in his shoulders that he was listening intently.

Potter, on the other hand, didn't know Severus like Draco did, and turned his gaze back to Draco. He shoved a piece of parchment into his fist.

"Apparently my Potions skills are not up to standard," Potter said. Severus turned his snort of laughter into a poorly disguised cough. "Robards was prepared to give me the benefit of the doubt at first, but it's reached a point where he says I can't continue with Auror training until I improve. That's why he's sent me to you."

Draco could tell Potter's anger was directed at Robards rather than him and Severus. He uncrumpled the parchment, which was a 'request' from Robards, effectively saying the same thing Potter had said; he had to train under Draco and Severus until his potion skills were 'vastly improved'. 

"Perhaps the Auror Department isn't for you," Severus said, a bite to his tone. "It's a pity nobody can pay you to run around and cause a nuisance."

"I never expected you to be the sort to want a quiet retirement," Potter said. "I hope you're not scared of having me as a student again, Professor."

There was something about the way Potter said _Professor_ which was positively indecent, and Draco licked his lips hungrily. 

"I have no objections to Potter's presence," he stated. "We did discuss getting a lab pet, after all, and though it wasn't a puppy I had in mind..."

"Ha, ha," Potter retorted dryly. "But thank you. I promise I won't blow up this laboratory like I did the last one."

Draco didn't know if Potter was joking or not. When he asked around later, he found out Potter had been completely serious.

**March 1999**

"So was my mum good at Potions naturally, or did you teach her?"

Harry was chatting away with Severus, perched on the counter top, swinging his legs. 

Somewhere over the last month Potter had become Harry, and Draco and Severus had grown quite used to Harry's preference to chat rather than work in silence, and his cute little habits like sitting in places other than chairs, and blowing tufts of hair out of his face. Draco would never admit to Harry that he found anything about him cute though; he would be teased recklessly for it.

"Lily was a natural," Severus said, "though I did help her improve in ways beyond what the textbooks taught. Your father was...above average...at Potions too, though just barely. Either way, it's a shame you didn't inherit Lily's natural knack for it."

"I heard I inherited her charm and wit, though," Harry said, leaning over Severus and fluttering his lashes. "I'm sure you can attest to that, Severus."

"I can attest to the fact that you should be working." Severus gritted his teeth. "Go and help Draco with his potion."

Draco smirked, waggling his eyebrows at Severus who was blatantly checking Harry's arse out as he walked across the lab to Draco's worktop. Severus was a horrid flirt, in that he couldn't flirt at all. He simply preferred to watch in a way that wasn't quite a creepy leer, but nor an adorable shyness either. 

Draco, on the other hand, was an excellent flirt.

"Well, Harry, as somebody who is full of charm himself, I can see plenty of charm in you, too."

Harry grinned. "Yes, Draco, you're a regular old Prince Charming. I'll be sure to call on you if I ever get locked in a tower by an evil queen."

Draco blinked. "An evil queen? I thought the Muggle monarchy were supposed to be quite pleasant."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not _the_ Queen. The ones from Muggle bedtime stories."

"I don't know much about Muggle bedtimes stories. Perhaps we ought to go to bed together so you can read me some."

Severus snorted. "I have a much better voice for reading aloud. Silky, I've heard it called. Wouldn't you agree, Harry?"

Harry flushed, glancing between Draco and Severus both. 

"Silky, yes, but you don't have that aristocratic drawl that Draco does," Harry said. "Maybe you both need to talk to me in bed and I can see which of you does it best."

"Does _what_ best?" Draco purred, sharing an intrigued glance with Severus. 

Harry smiled cheekily. "Reading, of course."

Of all the things beginning with 'r' that could be done in the bedroom with Harry, reading was not one of them. Now, Harry _riding_ , on the other hand...

**May 1999**

For a reckless person like Harry, he certainly seemed to be slow when it came to relationships.

Two months Draco and Severus had been flirting with him, and despite flirting back, Harry hadn't made any further moves. Draco and Severus had agreed between themselves that they wouldn't move beyond flirting as to not disrupt their friendship; they would leave it to Harry to decide which of them he wanted. Trust Harry to take his sweet time about it. 

"I think he may be confused," Severus said, once again the both of them discussing Harry while he was out of the room. "You know he tends to be rather emotionally stunted; attention from the two of us may be too much for him to handle."

Draco knew, despite Severus's words, he had grown quite fond of Harry. Like Draco, he had come to appreciate Harry's wit, and the fact he could take their teasing taunts and throw it back at them just as hard.

"And you still don't think there's any chance Harry could be polyamorous?"

Severus shrugged lightly. "I doubt it; he strikes me as more traditional."

Draco had to agree, which was a shame, really. They would be willing both date Harry, if only he would go along with it somehow.

"The Beltane Ball is coming soon; I think if he chooses one of us to go with, the other should back down. Agreed?"

Draco agreed, which was how he found himself heading late to the lab on the eve of Beltane. He'd asked Harry to meet him so he could ask him to the Ball. Harry hadn't asked either of them, nor anybody else, and as far as Draco knew Severus hadn't asked Harry either.

Technically they were supposed to wait for Harry to ask one of them, rather than the other way round, but that had only been implied, and Draco didn't see anything wrong with giving Harry just a little... _push_.

He entered the laboratory, freezing when he saw Severus already inside, leaning against a worktop.

"Severus." Draco inclined his head. "I was behind on a potion due soon, so I've come to finish it."

"As did I," Severus said. "I have finished now, though, so I'll just-"

"Hi, you two," came Harry's voice from the doorway. "What did you both need to talk to me about?"

Draco shot a glance at Severus which was instantly returned. Typical...the problem with having a friend so alike to him was that they both ran the same kind of schemes. Draco opened his mouth, trying to think of a plausible reason they could have called Harry to the lab, when Severus cut in and revealed just how different he could be from Draco, too.

"I think we were both planning on asking you to the Beltane Ball. We both like you, however we appreciate that you are most likely monogamous and will only wish to go with one of us."

Harry bit his lip, looking between them both. His cheeks coloured deliciously, and Draco had a sudden urge to suck on Harry's lips until they bruised. 

"I...I can't choose, because I like you both. It didn't seem fair to have to pick just one of you," Harry said. "I wish I could, but-"

"Why can't you?" Draco interrupted. He looked at Severus again, who gave him a subtle nod. "Severus and I are not romantically involved ourselves, but we are good friends and we would be more than happy to have you date both of us at once."

"Indeed. And while I had no interest in fucking Draco, I would be incredibly happy to watch Draco fuck _you_ , and I'm sure he feel the same way about me."

Draco nodded, matching Severus's smirk as Harry blushed even harder. But despite the nervousness on his face, Harry raised his chin and met both their eyes. 

"I've never had a threesome before, but I'd like to; especially with you two. I want one of you fucking me at each end."

Draco swallowed heavily. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

"My home is connected to the Floo," Severus offered. "If you'd like..."

Harry stepped forwards, linking an arm with each of them.

"Lead the way."


End file.
